Why Me?
by Hope4Change
Summary: Luna has gone missing shortly after her attempted rise of power. Can the elements of harmony and a new stallion named Silver help find the Princess? Just the beginning, hope to keep it going if people enjoy it! Short chapters but updated often!
1. Chapter 1

Why Me?

I decided to take a break from the romance of Appledash and wanted to focus on my favorite pony, Luna. This story will focus on the pain and reconstruction following her attempt to take over. Review and tips would be much appreciated so please take the time out to do so, would mean so much. Thank You.

A Shadow

"It has been a week since my mistake, yet I am still punished for it. Becoming a shadow in the land my sister rules is not what I wanted. I just wanted to be loved, as my sister is when she raises the sun. I hope today is different, maybe people have forgotten… Or forgiven what I have done."

NEXT DAY

ROYAL PALACE

Luna wakes up to her sister's call of the sun. Luna walks up to the window to see the beauty of her sister as she lowers the moon and rises again with the sun. Tears stream down as Luna watches her sister complete her daily duty.

"Another sleepless night. I wish my sister trusted me; I miss my job of raising and lowering the moon. She didn't need to take that away from me, isn't my punishment of being ignored by all of Equestria enough, but now I must watch my sister become even more loved with bringing up the night's moon too?"

"Luna? Are you up Luna?"

"Yes sister, I'm up…"

Celestia opens the door and to her surprise, sees her sister awake and outside on the deck.

"Why are you up so early my dear sister?" Asked Celestia as she walked toward her little sister.

"I wanted to watch you… again sister. It amazes me how you can do both sacred duties at the same time..."

More tears stream down Luna's face as she recalls that she used to be responsible for the rise and lowering of the moon.

"Luna… We have talked about this plenty of times, you must be patient sister"

Luna's horn begins to emit a faint glow, around her room a few books are levitated and then inserted into a floating backpack nearby.

"Where are you going Luna?"

"I'll return before supper sister, I… just need some time alone"

The glow from Luna's horn grows brighter as a majestic blue robe is placed around Luna and the backpack secured tightly around your body.

"Please take an escort sister; I want you to be safe…"

Luna lowered her head. Celestia noticed drops continuously falling from her little sister's face. She gracefully walked over to her sister.

"Leave me alone! I don't need an escort when I'm ignored by everypony anyway Celestia…!"

Celestia took a step back, obviously hurt, but not by what her sister had yelled, but by the fact she could feel the pain in her sisters in.

"Luna… Plea…"

"No!"

Luna's horn glowed a bright violet as the two windowed doors leading to her balcony slammed shut, cracking the glass. Luna spread her wings and departed the royal palace in a hasty manner.

"I just wish I wasn't alone in this world.. Everyone sees Celestia, but no one sees me.. Everypony loves my sister, but no one… loves me.."


	2. Chapter 2

Why Me?

Took some time out to actually think of my plot and a lot of inspiration came to me, I took down my last story for some improvement but I think I'm going to focusing on this story abit more. I do hope to keep this story going as long as it's liked by those, which read it. Thank you!

Honorable Duty

"Oh my... She still hasn't returned, I wonder how the guards are doing with their searches. I just hope shes safe.. Ever since she was saved from Nightmare Moon she hasn't been herself. Guard captain, please come here."

"Aye ma'am, Silver Shield reporting in ma'am. How may I assist you Princess?"

Silver shield is a gray colored colt with a silver mane. Being a citizen of Canterlot was different for him than it was for others. Instead of going to classy parties and banquets, he fought alongside the royal guard with defending the city from imposing dragons and other creatures that threatened Equestria. His mark is a shining shield and a symbol no pony has been able to recognize. He received his mark after he jumped infront of a fireball aimed at a foal by a fleeing dragon. Princess Celestia rewarded his bravery by employing him in the royal guard and over time, became guard captain.

"Report on your guard's search attempts please"

"Ma'am, no contact with Princess Luna has been made yet, we shall expand our searching area, but we must not leave the city unprotected, we do have limits your highness. I apologize"

"Hmm, thank you Silver, resume your duty please"

"Aye ma'am"

Silver shield lowers his head in respect and leaves the royal alicorn to her thoughts, Celestia levitates a quill and scroll behind her and begins to write a letter to her faithful student.

"Twilight and her friends may be able to assist me, maybe they can find and talk to Luna.."

Princess Celestia levitates some ribbon and sends the note in hopes of acquiring more help.

Silver Shield returns in attempts to negotiate a new search route, but as he enters he notices tears dropping from Celestia's face and overhears something.

"Please come home little sister.."

"_**Hmpf, I need to do more then sit around and wait, my vow is to protect the Princess. I know I can do more**_."

As Silver pandered on his thoughts he notices a trail of violet smoke leaving Princess Celestia's window.

He leaves the room at a swift gallop, following the violet powder towards the city gates and continuing outside the city. Silver continues to follow the trail of sparkles and dust to the city of Ponyville"

"_**Hmm, maybe whoever the princess sent this letter to can use my assistance as well, but I wonder who shes calling for help all the way out here.**_"


	3. Chapter 3

Why Me?

Wanted to thank those who are helping me improve with my writing. I do apologize for the mistakes made in my last chapter. I graduated from high school maybe four months ago, so its been awhile since I've written anything; no real excuse, but that plus I'm a little impatient. I plan to take out some more time to proofread and check grammar from now on. Thank you, I hope this chapter can keep you hooked.

Outside Assistance

"Go on and go hide Spike, I think I have this spell down now. I'll give you some time to go hide and if I do this spell right, I should be able to locate you easily."

"Gotcha Twilight, hmm, where to hide"

Twilight takes a last minute look at the spell while Spike attempts to hide behind a pile of stacked books. Twilight's horn glows a bright red as Twilight attempts her new spell. As she channels her spell, Spike belches, revealing a letter sent by Celestia.

"Hey Twilight! Celestia sent you a letter, hmm, looks urgent too"

"Huh, what Spike?"

Twilight loses her focus and her horn starts to emit a white spark. The white spark creates a flash of light that stuns Twilight and Spike. Spike wakes up a moment later and notices something that makes him laugh uncontrollably. Twilight comes around due to Spikes episode and is curious when she sees Spike.

"Hey Twilight, I love what you did with your image. Got bored of the purple and violet? Haha"

"What are you talking about Spike?"

Twilight walks over to a mirror to realize that her purple fur is now white and her mane is a deep red. Twilight dashes over to her book and rapidly flips the pages in search to what spell she has laid upon herself. Spike recovers and remembers about the letter.

"Oh Twilight, you should read this letter, there was a note saying it's urgent."

Twilight's now white horn glows and the letter is levitated towards her. She takes a moment from her panic and reads the note with intense focus.

"This **IS **urgent Spike. Princess Luna has gone missing and Princess Celestia has asked us to assist in finding her. Spike, we have to go tell the others about this!"

"And what about your *giggle* little problem you have Twilight?"

"We don't have time for games Spike, we have to…"

Twilight's interrupted by an abrupt knock at the door.

Twilight continued to search through the pages of her book and with little effort, opens the door with her magic.

"Ma'am? Did you receive a letter from Princess Celestia?"

Twilight's eyes widened and darted towards the colt standing in her doorway. She bookmarked her place in the book and walked up to the colt.

"Who are you and why does it interest you about my communications with the princess?"

"My name is Silver Shield, I'm the guard captain of the royal guard and I came to assist you in locating Princess Luna."

"Oh, I'm sorry for the disrespect sir, just abit on edge with this new spell I'm attempting, so far all it has done is give me a new look. Haha"

Silver walks around the library, searching for a reason behind Celestia's trust in a unicorn so far away from herself.

"I'm sorry to ask so rudely, but why did Celestia ask for help from a lone unicorn so far away from Canterlot?"

Twilight and Spike share confused and awkward looks at each other in response to the colt's question.

"You mean you don't know? Seriously? Haha"

"You'll have to excuse Spike, he still hasn't learned manners, Spike, go through that book and find the spell that did this to me and see if I can reverse it"

Twilight glares at Spike while giving him the order.

"But to answer your question, I am from Canterlot. And Princess Celestia is my mentor in my study of magic. Also my five other friends and I are the elements of harmony; we were the ones that defeated Darkness Moon and saved the Princess, how did you not know about that?"

A tear emerges from Silver's eye and he lowers his head. He removes his helmet to expose a large burn scar on the left side of his face.

"I was in the infirmary when Darkness Moon came, I knew she was defeated by the elements of harmony, but I never learned who they were or where they were from. It's an honor to meet you Miss Twilight."

Silver slides his helmet back on and wipes the tears from his eyes.

"_**I didn't mean to hurt him or seem so rash. Regardless, we need to go to the others and fill them in on the situation.**_ It's all right Silver, it's an honor meeting you as well, and I apologize. Follow me, I was going to go meet with the others and let them in on what's happening, I'll introduce you as well. Spike, clean up while I'm gone please."

Silver and Twilight leave the library and begin the journey to meet with the other elements in hopes of locating Luna.


	4. Chapter 4

Why Me?

Not much to say, I do apologize about the wrong title I have been using for Nightmare Moon, for some odd reason I kept typing "Darkness," anyway, it's a mistake that's not going to happen anymore so enjoy.

A Helpful Burden

Twilight and Silver continue down the trail towards Sweet Apple Acres. Silver takes in the ambience of the simple town of Ponyville compared to that of Canterlot. He looks over at Twilight in hopes to start a conversation to break the silence, but then notices something odd.

"Uhh, Twilight, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine Silver, why?"

"Hmm, I think your mane disagrees with that ma'am."

Twilight's mane begins to shift into a darker shade of red and eventually becoming pitch black. Twilight turns around to notice her newly colored mane.

"This stupid spell, I really hope Spike found a way to reverse it"

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! **A large gust of win followed by a rainbow streak flew past Silver and Twilight. Silver held his ground but Twilight fell forward. Silver helped Twilight up and noticed her mane had turned a deep red again.

"Hmm_**, I believe whatever spell she placed upon herself changes her mane's color based on mood maybe?**_ Hey Twilight, are you angry or upset?"

"What was your first clue? Me getting knocked over or the fact things keep getting worse and worse today"

"_**Maybe I'll just tell her about it later, that rainbow is coming towards us again..."**_

The rapid winds and rainbow streak was aimed straight at them. Silver stood in front of Twilight in hopes to block the oncoming attack, then to Silver's surprise it just stopped right in front of them. The dust cleared and he could make out a pony standing in the middle of it all.

"Identify yourself stranger!"

"Jeez, calm down stiff, you two must be new around here."

"Rainbow, its me, Twilight…"

Twilight shakes her head and steps in front of Silver and uses her horn to clear the dust. Rainbow looks down at Twilights mark and gives an embarrassed smile as she rubs her head.

"Oh, hehe, sorry about the wind and stuff Twilight, didn't realize it was you. You know you look different right?"

Twilight gives Rainbow a blank stare. Silver shakes off the dust and corrects the pieces of his armor that came out of place. He gives a slight chuckle at Rainbow's comment. Rainbow glares at Silver.

"So Twilight, who's the stiff following you around and what does he think is so funny?"

"Excuse me? Stiff? Perhaps you should be practicing more self-control rather then stating the obvious."

"Why don't you come say that to my face? STIFF!"

"Use some control this time and try to fly over here and I'd love to.. Miss Rainbow? Was it?"

Rainbow's cheeks turn a dark red; obviously embarrassed, she lands and walks over to Silver, who is standing his ground with a grin and eyes focused on the blue Pegasus.

"Well? Say it again, I dare ya!"

Silver just chuckles and gives Rainbow a kiss on the forehead. Shocked and embarrassed further, she takes a step back and her cheek's glow a brighter shade of red. Silver continues to focus on Rainbow with the same grin.

"What was that? Why did you kiss me?"

"It shocked you didn't it? Best way to defeat a for is to use unexpected measures."

"Well, I hope your ready for the EXPECTED response!"

Rainbow lifts her arm and smacks Silver right across the face. Twilight watches the entire scene play out in front of her. She notices tears stream down Silver's face.

"_**HIS SCAR!**_**"**

Silver lands on the ground with a loud thud. Twilight's mane changes to a gold color as she goes over to Silver. Twilight uses her magic to gently remove his helmet.

"Hehe, for a stiff, he's a big sissy huh Twilight?"

"Rainbow! You smacked him square on his burn scar, do you know how much the pain must have been amplified?"

Rainbow looks down as she rubs the back of her head. Twilight examines the pulsing burn wound. Rainbow notices Twilight's mane has changed color again.

"Twilight, your manes gold now."

"I'll take care of that later. *sigh* I will carry him to Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow, can you go gather Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie and tell them to meet us at the farm asap?"

" Yea sure, but why, what's going on Twilight?"

"I'll explain when we get everyone gathered at the farm, now go please."

Rainbow rockets off towards Ponyville while Twilight struggles to carry Silver for the remainder of the trail.

"Ugh, you better be worth the help Mr. Silver."

As Twilight walks with the passed out guard on her back, her mane darkens into the black color it was previously.


	5. Chapter 5

Why Me?

Well, hope everyone is staying hooked on the story, still plenty of time before it comes to an end. Keep up the reviews and support please! Thank you!

The Search Begins

"_Your highness… please, I just wanted to protect Miss Luna…"_

"_I understand Silver, but your rash actions caused more harm then good! Understand that you put Luna and the elements of harmony in danger aswell as yourself Silver! Recklessness is not tolerated in the Royal Guard."_

"_Please, I didn't mean to your highness…"_

"_I know you didn't Silver, but your actions caused a loss of life… Your sworn duty is to protect life, not end it… I'm sorry Silver, but you are hereby relinquished of your duties as Royal Guard Captain."_

"_No…"_

"_Maybe now you can find a way to apologize to the earth pony's family and friends..."_

"_**NOO!"**_

Silver wakes up in a frenzy and gives a swift kick to the back of Twilight's head before falling to the ground, flailing as he tries to realize where he is. His heart is racing and he is breathing very heavy. Beads of sweat trickle down his face onto the soft ground. Twilight slowly recovers; keeping her head lowered and shakes off the dirt. Her mane begins to shift into a deep red color. As she turns around, glaring at Silver, Her mane returns to black as she walks up to Silver.

"Silver, It's alright; you were probably just having a nightmare… We really need to get to the farm."

"_What did that dream mean...?"_

"**Silver!"**

"Huh… oh, sorry Miss Twilight, just have a few things on my mind. (Rubs his burn wound) Ouch, that blue pegasus can sure get in a good hit huh? Hehe"

Twilight rolls her eyes and the two continue down the trail to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Here they come y'all!"

"Jeez, took them long enough"

Twilight and Silver meet up with the others in front of the barn. Silver notices the blue pegasus and an orange earth pony staring him down. His eyes widen at the sight of an elegant white unicorn. And he gathers a confused look as he notices a pink Earth pony dancing around.

"Hey everyone, sorry it took so long, we uhh... had some problems."

"Twilight? What ever did you do with your fur and mane, don't you know black and white clash together my darling?"

"*sigh* Glad to see you too Rarity."

"I presume you all are the elements of harmony?"

"Jee, what gave that away stiff?"

Ignoring the comment from the obnoxious pegasus, he studies the surroundings in search of something.

"Uhh, y'all need some help finding somethin mister?"

"I thought there were six of you…"

In the corner of his eye, he notices a pink tail sticking out from behind the barn.

"I'm going to guess she's the sixth?"

"Yea, I reckon so Mister. Fluttershy! will y'all stop hidin and come out here."

"It's an honor to finally meet the elements of harmony. My name is Silver Shield, guard captain of the royal guard. May I ask for your names?"

"I guess you can Silver… I'm Applejack, the one hidin over there is Fluttershy, the dancin one is Pinkie Pie, you already know Twi I'm guessing and the blue one you kissed earlier is Rainbow Dash."

Applejack and Rainbow never let up on their glare on Silver.

"Applejack... Was it? May I have a word with you... in private?"

"I reckon, but know I'm not gonna give ya some girly slap if you try'n kiss me."

Silver rolls his eyes and walks with Applejack away from the others.

"Ugh, Anyway girls, we have a problem. Princess Celestia has asked for us to go look for Princess Luna. Apparently she has been missing for a few days now and hasn't made any contact with her or the guards in Canterlot."

"Oh! Oh! I know, I know! Pick me Twilight!"

"*sigh* Yes Pinkie?"

Amidst the rambling of Pinkie, underneath a tree Silver and Applejack have there discussion.

"So what is it y'all wanted to talk about mister?"

"Why are you two staring at me, well, I understand why the pegasus is, but why you?"

"What does it matter, you don't just go smoochin up on girls you just met."

"Yea, but why does it bother you so much?"

"It just does ok?"

Silver focuses on Applejack with the same focus he had on Rainbow. He copied the same grin aswell. Applejack's cheeks have turned a bright red in response to the conversation.

"Look, I'm sorry for smoochin on your girlfriend, had I known I wouldn't have been so sneaky."

"**Girlfriend? What in the hay are y'all talking about mister…?"**

"If she isn't your girlfriend, then why does it bother you so much Miss Applejack?"

Silver is answered with only silence from the earth pony. Applejack's cheeks burn hot with embarrassment as she turns her head away from Silver. Silver gets up and begins to whisper in Applejack's ear.

"Don't worry Miss Applejack, your secret is safe with me. And next time, get to know someone before you make assumptions. Now come on, Princess Luna requires our aid…"

Applejack snaps to attention and looks over at Silver. Green eye's focus on the guardspony.

"Somethin happened to the princess?"

"Your friend is over there explaining, come on, I'll let you in on what you missed on."

Applejack and Silver walk back only to notice everyone has a bored expression except for the excited pink earth pony rambling on.

"And so that's why you should never brush your teeth during a party."

"Are you done Pinkie?"

"Yep, all done!"

Twilight gets up off the ground and begins to shake off the dirt and yawn as if shed was laying there for hours. Silver glances over at Twilight and is shocked to see her mane has become a green color. Just before he goes to say something to Twilight, her mane shifts back to black. Applejack walks slowly over to the blue pegasus who was now napping, and nudges her to wake up, the two exchange a modest smile. Applejack looks up at Silver with a small smile. Silver just winks and goes back over to Twilight.

"Ma'am, I think we should get moving, before everyone falls asleep."

"Your right Silver, our first stop is the Everfree Forest, I need to pick up some supplies from Zicora."

"Well, you lead the way then Miss Twilight"

With that said the elements of harmony and the tagging Guardspony set off to the Everfree forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Mystery Revealed

"_What did that dream mean…? Or was it a vision for future events… It cannot be. I would never put anypony's life at risk... Would I?"_

"Howdy Silver"

The distracted stallion snaps to attention and focuses on the orange earth pony.

Silver's eyes focus on Applejack as he recalls a part of his dream.

"_Earth pony's family… What if…"_

"Silver, y'all been awfully quiet since we left, I know you guards are suppose to, but you don't got to around us Sugarcube."

"Oh, sure Miss Applejack"

Applejack gives him a smile before returning near Rainbow. Silver resumes his solitude as he attempts to clear his mind.

"We're here guys"

"It's about time!"

Silver looks up and studies the forested shack. He cringes at the sight of all the odd décor and the odd variety of colored smoke coming from the windows.

"What pony would live so far from everypony else?"

"Your right Silver, a PONY wouldn't live all the way out here.

Twilight explained with a giggle before leading the rest of the group inside. Silver just stood outside the doorway with a confused expression on his face. He slowly walked inside, following the group.

"Thank you Zecora, this new spell isn't exactly working out as I planned."

"Hey Twilight! Maybe you should stay like that! Now that your fur is white, maybe that doctor guy will like ya! Hmm, what was is name again? Oh yea, Doctor Who…"

"Shut it Pinkie!"

Twilight smacks her hoof on Pinkie's mouth. She sighs as she can feel Pinkie continue to talk regardless of Twilights effort to silence her.

"Hehe, don't listen to her, she has no clue what she's talking about. I mean it is Pinkie after all…"

Twilight's mane turns a very bright pink. Everyone around her notices and a few gasp. Zecora begins to gather a few ingredients while giggling at the distressed Twilight.

"Your spell shall wear off in a few days Child."

"Thank you Zecora… Hey Zecora"

Twilight beckons for Zecora to come closer.

"What spell is this exactly?"

"Child, all your spell is doing is reflecting your emotions"

Twilight's cheeks flush into a very deep red.

Silver steps up to Zecora and Twilight in frustration. Obviously annoyed with the amount of time being wasted.

"We must begin the search Miss Twilight"

Zecora slowly walks around Silver, examining and studying him with great focus and a sly grin.

"My my, who is this you have brought to me."

"My name is Silver Shield ma'am and I am the guard captain of the Royal Guard."

Zecora notices Silver's mark and steps back with a loud gasp. She rushes over to her shelf of books and swiftly shuffles through them, picking out a noticeably large book with a symbol on the front that Twilight could not recognize.

"Child, do you know what that mark you bear means?"

Silver looks down at his flank and back towards Zecora.

"No ma'am, I don't, all I know about it is I received it after I threw myself in front of a fireball aimed at a civilian."

"Oh dear, Mr. Silver, oh dear

Please sit, a story you must hear

That mark you bear

You must truly care

For the symbol upon your flank

The history behind it is indeed not blank

You have made a big sacrifice

You have indeed payed the price

Your heroic deeds though may indeed

Cause someone dear to you to bleed..."

Everypony stood in silence at what they heard. In unison everypony looked at Silver.

Silver stood still as a statue, eyes focused on Zecora.

"_Bleed? Then my dream... Oh Miss Luna... I hope its wrong..."_

"Uh, Silver, are y'all ok?"

Silver focuses on Applejack, and then scans the others.

"Yes Applejack, I'm fine, we need to start searching for Princess Luna…"

Silver walks out of Zecora's home and begins trailing down the Everfree forest. The others follow but Zicora catches Twilight before she can leave.

"Child, read this, it may help with the true spell you wanted. And keep an eye on Silver"

"Thank you Zecora, going to need it."

Twilight dashes forward to catch up with the group. Applejack and Silver lead the group along the trail. Twilight begins to study the scroll. Applejack breaks the silence.

"Silver, I reckon your still abit shocked, but it's quite alright for ya to talk to us."

Fluttershy and Rarity trail behind Silver and begin their own conversation. Rarity is going out of her way to avoid mud puddles, while Fluttershy squeaks and jumps every time she hears something.

"I don't see why we must look for Miss Luna in this muddy forest."

"Rarity.. I wonder how Silvers doing.."

"Hmm, he probably just wants to be alone dear, what Zecora said seemed pretty deep."

"But I don't think THAT is what is causing him to be like this… Rarity. He has been so quiet during this trip.."

"Perhaps he is a quiet fellow dear?"

"I don't think so Rarity.. I'm going to go talk to him when Applejack is finished."

Fluttershy slowly makes her way up to Silver and nudges him slightly on the neck.

"Excuse me…"

"Yes Miss Fluttershy?"

"I know something else is on your mind Silver.. You have been quiet before you even found out about you're.. umm, you know…"

Tears stream down Silver's face and his movement becomes more rigid as he recalls his earlier memories.

"Miss Fluttershy, now is not the time to discuss this… Please"

"I only want to…"

Silver plants his foot into the group with a loud thump and lowers his head, struggling to hold back tears.

"**This isn't about me! We are searching for Miss Luna! Do you ponys care so little for Miss Luna?"**

Every pony freezes and stares at Silver. Silver continues to struggle. Fluttershy retreats beside Rarity. Moments of silence go by before Rainbow speaks.

"Well, she was kinda evil…"

Applejack shoots her a glare before walking up to the broken guard.

"We are just worried about ya Sugarcube… You haven't said a thing since we left the farm. What's going on up in there?"

Applejack lightly taps Silver's helmet.

"_Perhaps I should tell them... _I'll tell you all, but we must keep moving, Miss Luna must be found…"

Applejack and Fluttershy link themselves with Silver as they continue down the trail further into the Everfree forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Was an emotional chapter to write everyone. Hope you enjoy it and it touches your heart the way it did mine.

Hasty Movements

The group continues down the Everfree forest trail. Rarity is enjoying the silence with the occasional freak out whenever she steps in a mud puddle. Pinkie is continuously bothering Twilight with songs and random speeches. Twilight is doing her best to study her scroll. And Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow stay linked next to Silver as he tells them what has been on his mind.

"When Twilight and I were heading down to your farm Applejack, SOMEONE managed to get in a lucky shot during alittle joke…

The three-grounded ponies look up at Rainbow. Her cheeks become a bright red as she slowly lands and begins to walk beside Applejack, head lowered. Applejack giggled and returned to watching Silver.

"Go on Mr. Silver, I reckon she's sorry."

"Well, during the time I was unconscious, I had a dream. I was revoked of my duties, but what really got me; was that Princess Celestia said my actions would cause an EARTH pony… to lose their life."

Applejack acquires a worried expression and then looks over at Pinkie.

"Was your dream clear on which earth pony Silver…"

"No Miss Applejack, but it doesn't make any since. Choices I make are based on consequences and I would never do something that put others at risk… I don't understand it. And then with what Zecora told me didn't help any… I really appreciate you guys wanting to talk, but I just need some time to think… Please.

"Well, alright Silver, Its getting late everypony, reckon we should set-up camp and hold out 'til morning."

THAT NIGHT

"_She is just up ahead Silver, go! We will keep y'all safe."_

_Silver bolts up the stairs. Upon making it to the top he notices a blue sphere suspended off the floor"_

"_Princess Luna? Princess Luna!"_

_He runs up to the blue prison containing Princess Luna. Tears stream down his face as he repeatedly tries to open the sphere. Luna looks at him with a frown, tears falling from her face and leaving a small puddle underneath her. _

"_I'm sorry I wasted your time… and the time of everypony else… but nothing will change regardless of what I do Sir Silver… The only thing I can do is end the pain…"_

"_Please Miss Luna… Don't do it, you don't need to do this!"_

_Silver begins beating on the sphere, causing great amounts of pain to rush through his body, growing greater with every pound. _

"_I'm sorry Sir Silver, but I just cannot… stay in a world were I'm hated and resented. My sister can do everything I can except she can do it better and is praised for it…"_

_The blue sphere shines knocking back and blinding Silver. He looks at the Princess to realize she is slowly disappearing. He bolts back towards the blue prison and with all his force resumes bashing on the sphere. Blood begins to trickle down the smooth surface._

"_Miss Luna! Stop this! You're wrong Miss Luna!"_

_Princess Luna looks at Silver, and places her hoof on the sphere. Breathing heavy and exhausted, Silver stops hitting the sphere. A continuous stream of tears run down his cheeks from his eyes. And he meets Princess Luna's hoof with his hoof._

"_Why Miss Luna…?"_

"_I cannot live underneath my sister any longer… Unnoticed… Unloved…_

_It'll be ok Silver… I'll be gone soon…"_

"_I never wanted you gone Miss Luna…I…I have always lo…"_

"_Goodbye Silver…"_

_The sphere shines brightly around Silver and then diminishes soon after. Silver stands there; hoof still leaning against the sphere. He looks up to see the sphere is empty. Tears rapidly fall from his cheeks, blood continues to run down the sphere and forms a puddle were his other hoof is. _

"_No… No!"_

_Silver raises his head and with all his remaining force, slams his head into the sphere. A bright flash consumes the room._

"SILVER, SILVER, WAKE UP!"

Twilight continues to nudge and push the trapped guardspony. Silver's eyes immediately open and begin to dart. Sweat and tears drop off his face as he recovers.

"Silver, it was just a nightmare, it wasn't real, calm down."

Silvers chest begins to slow and his eyes slowly focus on Twilight. He slowly picks him self-up.

"Miss Twilight, we need to move. Now!"

"Slow it Silver, It's best if we wait for morning. This forest is dangerous at night."

Silver's frustration continues to build.

"Dammit!"

Silver yells as his turns around and with all his strength, plunges his hoof into the bark of a nearby tree. He stands there, tears stream down his face. Blood begins to run down his hoof as he pulls it out from the bark. Twilight slowly walks over.

"Silver, I do have some good news if you're interested."

"Aye Miss Twilight…?"

"I learned my new spell, you'll be happy to know it's a locator spell…"

Silver's attention darts to Twilight instead of his wound.

"That means…"

"Yes Silver, now rest up, tomorrow we will be going to her exact destination."

"Aye… Thank you Miss Twilight."

Silver slowly lowers himself onto the ground and instantly he falls asleep. In his sleep, Twilight levitates a bandage and wraps his wound before going off to sleep herself.


	8. Chapter 8

All right guys, hope you have enjoyed the ride. Sorry it took so long, got really emotional during this, so couldn't do it in one sit. Like it or not, I appreciate and thank all of you who have read. I am proud of myself, for I don't do much that really touches my heart the way writing does. I will be doing another story, but i don't know what about yet, so suggestions would be nice. Thank you everyone, and i hope it touches you the way it did me. Thank you.

Dark Sacrifice

THE NEXT MORNING

Twilight awakens to notice the rest of her friends are still asleep, but cannot locate Silver. She clumsily packs her stuff into her backpack. She then notices droplets of blood leading down a side trail.

"I should go find him so we can pinpoint Princess Luna's position and get a move on right when the others awaken."

Twilight leaves her backpack but levitates the scroll with her as she searches for Silver. Twilight pushes herself through the clumped bushes and fallen tree branches and comes across a small lake.

As she slowly walks and scans the area, she notices small splashes in the middle of the lake.

"Hey Silver!"

Twilight waves to get his attention. Silver turns his head and his cheeks become dark red.

He begins to swim over to Twilight.

"Umm, Hi Twilight… Sorry, didn't recognize you, I think your spell wore off"

"Thank goodness, but I think that's the first time I've seen you enjoying yourself Silver. Just having a moments rest and cleaning your armor before we head out?"

"Uhh, about that Twilight, you kind of got me at a bad time…"

"I thought you were eager to leave Silver."

"Hehe, I am, but you all were asleep and I came over here for "me" time, look over next to that tree Twilight"

Silver points to a nearby tree and lay beneath it his armor, bright and shining. Twilight slowly looks over at Silver. Her cheeks become a bright red.

"Oh, I see, so you're…"

"Eeyup"

"I am so sorry Silver; I'll just meet you back at camp. We need to pinpoint Princess Luna's location."

Twilight slowly walks through the bushel and returns back to camp. Silver emerges and slowly walks over to his armor.

"_So, I finally find out…"_

Silver re-equips his armor and makes his way back to camp. Every pony is up and looks at Silver with bright expressions as he returns to camp.

"Y'all ready to save the Princess?"

Silver smiles as he walks up to Twilight.

"Alright Twilight, lets see that spell."

Twilight's horn emits a bright white orb. She stands motionless but completely focused as she searches for Princess Luna.

"I got it! *gasp*"

"Well Sugarcube, where is she"

A frown forms over Twilight's face.

"She's at the temple where we defeated Nightmare Moon…"

"Then let's go, double time it ponys!"

Twilight leads the group in a full sprint as they rush towards the ruined temple.

"_*sigh* I guess the next few moments are gonna seem awfully familiar… Just hope they're not…"_

"Alright guys, we are almost at the temple."

"Uhh, Twi, something big is going on."

"Huh, how do you know Applejack?"

Applejack points up to wear a beacon of blue light is beaming into the sky. Everyone looks in awe up at the beam of light. Silver's eyes widen at the sight of the ray of light. He dashes towards the temple, leaving the others still in awe.

"_Then it is true… I gotta hurry"_

"Silver… Wait up, ugh, that fella is too proud."

Silver rushes up to the temple, the purple glow grower more and more intense the closer he gets. Sweat rushes down his face and tears begin to form in his eyes. He stops at the base of the staircase, waiting for the others to catch up.

"She is just up ahead Silver, go! We will keep y'all safe."

Silver's eyes widen at what he had just heard. He bolts up the stairs.

"_No… It won't end the same way, I swear it."_

Upon entering the top sanctum, he sees Princes Luna standing inside a blue circle surrounded by glyphs and scrolls and her horn glowing bright blue. He begins to run up towards the princess.

"Miss Luna!"

Princess Luna turns to see the oncoming guard. Silver comes to a stop mere inches away from the princess.

"Silver… Why are you here…"

"Princess Luna, what are you doing? Why did you leave…?"

Princess Luna turns around, and resumes casting. Tears run down her face.

"I'm ending it all Silver…I do nothing in this world. I made a mistake that has ruined my life. No one knows me as Princess Luna; they only see Nightmare Moon…"

"**No! Miss Luna stop! That's not true!"**

"I…I cannot Silver. I have already begun casting this curse"

"Curse?"

"Yes Silver, I wish for my life to end during the time I used to own..."

"The night…?"

"Yes Silver, this curse will end my misery the next time I sleep…"

Sweat and tears begin to stream down Silver's face as he continues to think.

"_Curse… Twilight… _**Twilight!"**

Twilight and the others rush up and meet Silver. The wind intensifies as Luna continues casting her curse.

"Twilight, she is casting a curse on herself… I know this sounds crazy, but can you transfer the curse once she finishes the curse?"

"I could try, but the person needs to be willing to take the curse… And they need to go touching the person for it to transfer. Silver… you're not going to…"

Before Twilight can finish Silver bolts over towards Princess Luna. Princess Luna turns and with tears in her eyes, emits a purple orb from her horn. A blue wall is suspended across the room, cutting off Princess Luna from the others and Silver.

"Stop Silver, I can't let you… I'm not worth the trouble"

Silver continues to charge at the wall. Lowering his head as he prepares to put all his force into his ram. He strikes the wall with all his force, but is thrown back with such tremendous force his helmet is knocked off his head and the burn wound on his face opens, causing a stream of blood to run down his face.

"Miss Luna, you don't need to do…"

"I do Silver… being unloved for so long… I am already dead inside… "

"You're wrong Miss Luna, Equestria loves you… the elements love you… and most importantly… I love you Miss Luna… And regardless if you want to do this or not… **I WILL NOT LET YOU!"**

Silver stumbles up onto his hooves. He slowly takes a few steps back and prepares for another charge. His wound oozing blood, slowly dripping off his face. Silver charges at the barrier one at full speed. The barrier shatters and Silver continues to run over to Princess Luna and grabs ahold of her tightly. His eyes widen as his mind races.

"**Twilight, do it now!**

Twilight's horn emits a glow so bright it floods the room, consuming everyone inside the sanctum.

Emerging from the light is Silver carrying Princess Luna, followed by the rest of group. They make their way back to the kingdom. Blood runs down Silver's face as he walks over of the temple. The others emerge, a few with a small limp, others with small cuts and scrapes. Twilight looks over at Silver with a frown.

"So… What are you going to do now Silver…?"

"I don't know Twilight… However, my first priority is getting the princess back to Canterlot… I will worry about myself when that's accomplished. Twilight, you and the others rest; we have quite a journey to travel. I'll be on watch…judging how I don't have much of a choice *chuckle*"

"Are you sure?"

"Aye, I'll be fine Miss Twilight…"

Silver lays Princess Luna softly on the ground before fetching some wood. Twilight and the others lie down and fall asleep rather quickly, exhausted from there encounter. Silver returns with some wood and lights a fire. He begins to speak softly.

"So… My rash decision causes a loss of life, my own… In doing so, I protected life, but at a dear cost… My duties as Guard Captain… Not relinquished… but proven… _I have to stay awake, just until tomorrow, and then I can…"_

Tears run down his face. He lowers his head and starts crying, streams of tears hitting the soft ground beneath him. He feels something nudge him. He looks up and notices Princess Luna standing next to him, blushing. He smiles and wipes his tears.

"Miss Luna, you should rest."

Princess Luna responds with a smile. And continues to look at him. Silver acquires a confused expression.

"Miss Lu…"

Princess Luna cuts him off with a kiss. Silver's eyes widen in surprise and his cheeks turn a deep red. Miss Luna pulls away, also blushing. Silver continues to stare at Princess Luna, eyes wide. She raises her arm and slaps Silver across the face. Tears begin stream down Luna's face. She breaks down crying and leans against Silver. He puts his arms around her neck and tightly holds her.

"Why… Why did you do that Silver, you shouldn't have done that!"

"It's ok Miss Luna… I knew what I was getting myself into…"

"I can never forgive myself if you die Silver… I didn't want to harm anypony else…"

"But I forgive you Miss Luna… please don't be upset…"

Princess Luna continues to cry as Silver tightens his hold upon her. Her strokes her mane in attempt to calm her down.

"I finally find someone who… loves me, and I end up killing them…"

"I'm not dead Miss Luna… I am right here, holding you… loving you…"

"I… just wish you didn't do what you did Silver…"

"Hehe, Can you stop Miss Luna, instead of grieving over what I did, enjoy the fact I'm still around NOW Miss Luna"

"Sorry… I'm just not used… to being wanted… or loved."

Silver holds Luna tightly, stroking her mane. Luna's head rests on Silver's chest plate. Tears stream down Luna's face. With his bandaged hoof, he lifts Princess Luna's chin. The two stare at each other, moments pass.

"Your eyes… Miss Luna… They are so beautiful…"

"Thank you Silver, such a gentlecolt. But Silver... Why must you wear your armor?"

"I... I don't know, I've never had it any other way..."

"Its selfish of you to keep yourself covered up"

"Ma'am... Not everything beneath my armor is as you say"

"Oh hush now"

Silver removes his breastplate and his plate boots as well. Revealing his gray coat and silver mane. He hesitates to remove his helm.

"Silver?"

Silver frowns. Princess Luna gets up on her hooves and removes his helm, gasping at the sight.

Silver's burn wound is covered in dried blood and was heavily irritated from the helmet. Princess

Luna lifts her head and smiles as she hears a nearby stream.

"Follow me Silver"

Princess Luna leads Silver to the nearby stream. Silver stops and studies the area. He looks over to Princess Luna, who has already submerged herself in the stream.

"What are we doing here Miss Luna?"

"Cleaning you up of course, now come, join me."

Silver blushes and enters the stream, getting closer to Luna. Princess Luna splashes water on Silver's wound, cleaning it. Princess Luna frowns and tears stream down here face.

"There you go, beautiful... Just... Wish it wasn't wasted on such a heroic soul..."

"Miss Luna... Please"

Silver wraps his arms around Luna and holds her tight.

"Silver... Have you ever thought about continuing your bloodline...?"

"Aye ma'am... Seems thats not possible now huh?"

"Silver... That's not... Entirely true... you know"

"But Miss Luna... You are royalty. I am just a guard..."

"You're wrong... You are my hero... Please, be one with me Silver..."

"I love you Luna..."  
>"I love you to Silver..."<p>

CANTERLOT ROYAL PALACE

TWO DAYS LATER

Silver, Princess Luna and Twilight enter the inner thrown room, greeted by saluting guards and Princess Celestia.

"Oh thank goodness you are ok dear sister. I was so worried about you, please don't ever do that again. Twilight, where are your friends? Did they assist you?"

"They did Princess, but we decided to take Princess Luna around Ponyville to cheer her up. I told the others they can return home, I was hoping you could make an appearance in Ponyville tomorrow and visit them."

"I most certainly can Twilight."

Silver walks up to Princess Celestia and bows his head in respect, but he is barely able to stand upright. Twilight and Luna frown as they notice Princess Celestia grow and angered face towards the grey stallion.

"Aye Princess, I'm sorry I left my post, but I had to do more then just sit around and wait. Please understand Princess…"

"I did not order you to leave Canterlot Sir Silver. What you did was reckless and that sort of behavior isn't welcome in the royal guard. I'm sorry Silver, but…"

Princess Celestia is interrupted by Luna, who is now crying and standing in front of Silver.

"Stop sister! You don't know what he has done during his leave… Please…"

"Luna, please take Sir Silver to the medic… I have a feeling he needs it. And Twilight, I want a full report on what took place during your search."

Princess Luna turns around and comforts the exhausted guardspony, signaling for two other guards to assist her in transporting him to the medic. Moments pass as Silver fights with the doctors and nurses, refusing to lie down and rest. Princess Celestia and Twilight enter the infirmary.

"Princess Luna, Twilight tells me you and Silver spent some time together for the past few days… Day and night. Care to explain?"

"Aye ma'am, ill explain… *cough* I love her… and that's all that needs to be said ma'am"

Princess Luna smiles, but cringes when she feels a sharp pain in her stomach. Princess Celestia gasps and stares at Luna.

"Doctor, please take my sister and give her treatment, I feel she is going through something linked with Silver. Silver… I'm sorry for what you have been put through… Although there is magic to dispel curses, the curse my sister used is of ancient origin, we cannot reverse it. I am sorry"

The doctor returns over to Princess Celestia with a mix of excitement and worry.

"Princess Celestia… It appears Princess Luna is pregnant. We have undergone treatment, it'll be a few weeks before delivery but she seems stable."

"Thank you, I had a feeling. Silver, go spend your time with Miss Luna. Twilight and I will arrange a memorial service and your honor ceremony."

Silver walks over to Luna, who is now resting on one of the hospital's beds. His mind begins to race due to his exhaustion. Tears begin to stream down his face.

"_Maybe NOW you can find a way to forgive that earth pony's family… Family… My family…"_

He makes his way slowly over to Princess Luna. She smiles and lays her arms out forward, signaling for a hug. Silver falls into her arms, holding her tightly. Tears stream down her face as she begins to cry.

"I don't want you to go Silver… Please"

"Luna… I'll stay with you as long as possible… I promise, but promise me you'll be strong… People do love you and are willing to make sacrifices for you, like I did…"

THAT AFTERNOON

CANTERLOT ROYAL GARDENS

7 HOURS LATER

"We gather you all here, citizens of Ponyville and Canterlot to commemorate and honor a sacrifice made by a heroic pony. He made the ultimate decision, to trade his life… for the one he loved. He is still alive now, but for when he sleeps, he will pass… He wishes to come out and speak before his moment."

***cheer and applause***

Celestia steps down off the podium and Silver, accompanied by two other guards, is assisted onto the podium.

"Aye… citizens of Equestria, I wish to thank you all for coming… It… *cough* It truly is an honor, but I must tell, I have done nothing you yourselves could do… I do not consider myself a hero for making a sacrifice I believed was worth it. I followed my heart… and in doing so, saved the one I love. My main reason for today, was not to speak, but to apologize… apologize to the mother of my unborn child… In my decision… I saved a life, but I also hurt the ones I love… It's hard to tell if what I did was right, but I ask from you… the citizens of Equestria… To treat my child with the respect he earns… not for the reputation of his blood… Thank you and remember… You all have the potential to do what I have done… Just be willing to make sacrifices…"

Silver salutes the ever-growing emotional crowd. Instead of cheer he is answered with deep sobs and applause. He smiles and returns to Miss Luna who is also crying. He wipes the tears away from her face and nods to Princess Celestia.

"Please, everypony… Take a moment and be silent in respect."

Silver stumbles to the decorated and honored room arranged to be his final resting spot. Princess Luna signals for the guards to wait outside the door. Silver stumbles to the bed and before entering it. He turns and looks at Princess Luna. Tears stream down his face. Princess Luna struggles as she holds back the tears.

"Luna… I want you to promise me you'll stay strong… I will be watching over you and our child… Protecting you both… But I want you to stay strong… and remember, I'm always with you…"

Princess Luna nods and wipes away the tears forming in her eyes. She helps him into the bed and kisses him one last time.

"I promise Silver… And I forgive you… You made the right choice… I love you Silver"

"I love you too… Luna… and I love you too…"

Silver rubs Luna's stomach, smiling he returns his hoof to Princess Luna's face. Princess Luna grabs his hoof and holds onto it. Silvers grip slowly gets looser and looser. Silver's eyes slowly begin to shut. His cutey mark begins to shine a bright white glow. He slowly speaks.

"I…will always…protect you…my love…"

His eyes shut and his grip on Miss Luna completely loosens. Tears stream down Princess Luna's face as she emerges outside the room back towards the podium. She nods to Princess Celestia and then flies up to her room. The guards remove Silver from the room and slowly begin the burial service. Princess Celestia returns to the podium.

"Citizens of Equestria… A hero has fallen today… Let his memory stay with you for the centuries to come… Continue to pass on his legacy and take his final words to heart. Thank you…"

CANTERLOT ROYAL PALACE

TWO YEARS AFTER CEREMONY

Princess Celestia knocks on Princess Luna's door. A loud thump and crash is heard beyond the door. Moments later Luna opens the door and begins running around the room.

"Hehe, he giving you some trouble sister?"

"He just has a lot of energy, and loves the little armor the royal guard gave to him. He hasn't taken it off since… Just like his father…"

"I just know he will grow up into an honorable stallion just like his father, sister."

"I know he will, well, I'm going to go out into the garden and let him burn his energy. Aegis! Let's go outside dear."

A colt appears from behind a pile of pillows, he is grey with a light blue mane. He wears armor that closely resembles the armor his father was stationed with. His helm has a small opening were a little horn protrudes from.

"Can I keep my armor on, huh, huh can I?

"Hehe, of course you can dear, but it's selfish to keep yourself hidden beneath your armor, how about you wear it at home and when we go visit Ponyville, you let your true self show."

"Alright mom, whatever you say. Now let's go!"

Aegis runs out of the room followed by Princess Luna, struggling to keep up. Princess Celestia watches the two leave and slowly makes her way out of the room.

"Yes sister… He will make us all proud one day."


End file.
